What Is and What Could Have Possibly Been
by DeanBean
Summary: After watching 6x15 "The French Mistake" myself & other thought Danneel Harris would have been great in the episode; so here is a little something I wrote of how things might have gone.  COMPLETE


_So this is the first story I have written in probably about a year and I decided to write it after watching the last Supernatural episode, "The French Mistake"_  
_I was a little dissapointed with the episode because I thought Danneel being in the episode would have been a great opportunity for some great humor and maybe also some angst for Dean._  
_SOOOO I wrote this little thing._

_I hope I don't have to put this here but please NO Danneel or Jensen/Danneel bashing please. If you don't like Danneel of Jensen and her as a couple then I suggest you close this story now, otherwise, enjoy :)_

_I also just want to dedicate this to Sammy and Kat who where both very helpful in me writing this story as they motivated me when I was in a bit of a slump._  
_Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Dean walked up the steps into his trailer. Well, not his trailer, ' trailer. But then everyone thought he was this Jensen Ackles guy so he supposed that this technically was his trailer. Shaking his head he pushed open the door and walked inside; he really hated this alternate universe that Balthazar had blasted them to without a second thought of how much Dean was going to kick his ass once him and Sam found a way back.

Once he had finished filming his scene he had been brought to wardrobe to dress from 'Dean's' clothes into Jensen's….his…well they thought he was Jensen and he supposed in this world he was Jensen so, yeah, his clothes. Instead of wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and over-shirt combo and instead he was in jeans that probably cost $200 and a red t-shirt.

Dean walked into the roomy trailer and let himself fall into a large, overstuffed black sofa, leaning his head against the back. Today had been exhausting – it was just after midnight and so far Dean had been pushed, shoved, and covered in make-up and God knows what else, he was just glad for the break. Currently Sam, or should he say Jared, was doing an interview somewhere and then he was supposed to have lunch with Genevieve. Dean let out a short laugh, shaking his head in amusement at the thought of Sam having to act all Hollywood. They had decided that while demons, angels and magic may not exist in this place, the law enforcement did, so until they could find a way out they were going to have to lay low and play along for the next few days until they could get back to their normal, crazy world.

Pushing himself to his feet Dean walked over to a mini-bar that was tucked in beneath a widescreen television and pulled himself out a beer. As he drank he walked around the trailer, admiring the little bits and bobs that would show him what kind of personality this guy that he was supposed to be had. Stopping at the back of the trailer where there was a large floor to ceiling shelf, Dean took in all of the items that were placed there. Books, CDs, random little bits and bobs which could have either been presents or items collected from various trips or holidays. But the things that Dean was most interested in where the photographs; anytime Sam and him went into a person's house to interview them about a case, Dean always paid attention to the photographs that lined the walls and furniture – little moments captured on film which would preserve it for all of time could tell you a lot.

There were at least a dozen or so photographs in different frames sitting on the shelf; inside, outside, daytime & night-time they captured many moments in this guy Jensen's life. But there was one thing that was present in almost all of them, a certain woman. With dark eyes and a bright smile Dean nodded his head appreciatively. The chick was hot.

Dean presumed that Jensen and this woman where close – in almost every picture that he had looked at they had their arms around each other or where intimate in one way or another. Dean was reaching to pick one of the photographs to take a closer look when he heard the trailer door open. Turning around, picture still in hand, her saw the woman walk into his trailer, a huge smile on her face.

"There you are!" She beamed, shutting the door behind her and walking further inside with a familiarity. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, black boots and an oversized white t-shirt. Her brown hair was curled and falling softly onto her shoulders.

"Hey…" Dean said with a smile, setting the photograph down again, beer still in his other hand as he took a few steps closer to the centre of the room. He was slightly shocked when the woman whose name he had yet to learn walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling back to give him another smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"They told me you were finished your scenes so I assumed you were in wardrobe otherwise I would have been here sooner," as she was talking she walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up under her, looking up at Dean as she spoke, "I figured you'd want to grab a bite to eat before you had to get back"

Dean was still standing up, slightly shocked. Usually most of his interactions with women took place in a bar and the conversation was generally steered towards sex. But here was this woman talking to him as if she had known him her entire life (for all he knew she had) and it was completely comfortable if not a little bit strange.

"Um, yeah, sure I could eat" Dean said as he walked over and sat down beside her. As soon as he sat she leaned against him and pulled a bag that he had failed to spot earlier onto her lap. It was only when she pulled out a thick envelope that Dean noticed the large ring on her finger. Her ring finger to be exact.

"I picked these up on the way over from leaving Icarus off home – poor baby was tired" She said with a frown and pout of her full lips.

It was when she was pulling a large stack of photographs from the envelope and setting it on Dean's knee. It was when he looked down at the envelope that had housed the photographs Dean saw the name on the front detailing whom the photos where for; a Mr Jensen Ackles and Mrs Danneel Ackles.

_What is with the names around here? Jensen, Danneel & Icarus! So not only did he have a stupid name but he apparently had inflicted one some poor kid._ Dean thought to himself before snapping back to this warped reality as Danneel was flipping through the pictures, smiling at some and laughing at others.

"Icarus …" Dean said, with a raised eyebrow waiting to see how this Danneel woman would react.

"Yeah, I took him for a walk but then he started to fall asleep, poor doggie" She said with a small laugh. _OK, so not a kid after all – and hey it's kind of cool to have a dog named after an Iron Maiden son,_ Dean thought with a smirk.

"I can't believe it took us this long to get our Christmas & New Year's pictures developed" Danneel was snuggling into Dean's side, so rather than giving her an elbow in the ribs – Dean was a big guy and this Danneel chick was just past his shoulder. Lifting his arm he draped it across the back of the sofa and Danneel obviously took this as an opportunity to move over closer as he was practically stuck to his side, her arms pressed across his legs are she flicked through the pictures; she stopped on one, laughing.

The picture showed Dean…well Jensen but it was his face and Danneel kissing – she was dressed in a short purple dress with black open toe pumps and he was wearing some suit pants and a shirt, his arm tight around her waist pulling her to him.

"I love this one" She said, holding it up and turning to face Dean. From the way they were sitting her face was only inches from his. For some reason unknown to him, Dean leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss, a moment later feeling her smile against him. When he pulled back she gave him the same beaming smile she had when she first walked into the trailer, so happy to have seen him. Dean thought it was nice having this 'normal' world – at least while he was here he could enjoy it, right?

"So do you want to order in or go to the little café a few blocks away? It stays open late because it's so close to the filming lots" She asked, her head now leaning against his shoulder as she flicked through the pictures one last time. When Dean didn't answer she looked up at him, "Jensen?"

"Um, café sounds good to me" Dean said with a smile, his growing bigger as she returned it. It was weird; although this chick was smoking hot Dean was finding that he was actually enjoying spending time with her just doing what he presumed where 'normal' couple things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean and Danneel were walking down the almost empty street to the café hand in hand. Dean had grabbed a jacket that had been hanging on the back of the trailer door; it was a leather jacket but much more stylish than what he was used to. When they had walked out onto the street that was running along the walls of the studio Dean had no idea where the Hell he was – he was even in America anymore, dammit.

"It's this way" She said with a laugh, tugging at Dean's hand in the opposite direction that he had been starting to walk.

"You must be tired" She said with a laugh, bumping into him jokingly as they continued to walk down the street. They continued down the street in companionable silence for a few minutes; Dean assumed that Danneel was probably just enjoying the walk and spending time with what she assumed was her husband whereas Dean's mind was racing with thoughts, so many that he even had time to ponder over one before another came; what must it be like to walk down a street not worrying about monsters hiding in the dark? Wouldn't it be nice to live the normal life that he had always wanted, settle down and have some kids? Sammy could finally get the normal that he had longed for since he was a kid? What type of job would he have if he wasn't a hunter?

So lost in his own thoughts Dean didn't notice when they had reached the little café. Dean opened the door and let Danneel enter first; walking in behind her and letting his eyes scan over the room – to anyone else it may have looked like he was just taking a casual glance about the place but in reality he was scanning the room for anything abnormal or out of place.

The café was small but quite busy for this time of night; there were at least five other people. Considering the fact that Dean was used to eating in places that had enough grease on the floor to keep the Impala running smooth for a week made this place look like a palace; clean wooden floors, panelled walls and decorative artwork on the walls this establishment was obviously kept looking crisp and clean considering the customers which would be gracing their seats.

Dean and Danneel walked over and seated themselves in a table that was by the window, the lights from outside shining in onto their table. It was only a few moments later when a waitress came over and took their order of two large coffees and scones. Dean would have usually ordered something more but this whole alternative universe situation was just putting him on edge.

"So how has your day been so far, you seem tired" Danneel said, a look of concern on her face.

"Well, it's been something…" Dean said with a laugh, _you have no idea_, he thought to himself.

Dean and Danneel had spent about forty minutes in the small café, a few people coming and going as they sat there. With a few well worded, hopefully not weird, questions Dean and managed to find out quite a bit about this Jensen guy; this May Jensen and this Danneel chick will be married a year but from the sounds of it have known each other for a long time, he lives in LA, drives a Toyota (_his baby would be so embarrassed_) and apparently this dog Icarus was not so cool as he first thought – the thing looked like a stuffed teddy bear for crying out loud!

While walking back to the studio lot Dean heard an annoying ringing sound coming from somewhere; looking around the street he wondering where it could be coming from as it was practically deserted.

"Are you not gonna answer that?" Danneel asked, looking up at Dean as they walked along her arm linked through his.

"What?" Dean asked, confused – it was then he remembered that he was wearing the jacket that was already in his trailer – putting his hand into the pocket he pulled out a cell phone (much more expensive than anything he could buy) and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean answered, slightly anxious about who could be on the other side of the phone call. The call itself only lasted a matter of minutes; a PA or something to that effect calling him to let him know he was needed back on set to do some more acting. Crap.

Hanging up he slipped the cell phone back into his pocket before turning to face Danneel while continuing walking, "Guess they need me back on set" Dean said, putting on a smile rather than the grimace he wanted to; if he was supposed to be this Jensen guy then he must like acting so he guessed he couldn't act like it was a kick in the teeth going to do what he apparently loved.

"Awww," She said with a pout, but her lips also twitching in a smile "I wish you didn't have to go"

"Me too" Dean said, not having to force sincerity in his voice. If there was one thing he hated it was acting – sure he could con people, pretend to be an FBI Agent or a policeman but reading from a script in front of a room full of people while being filmed…not so much.

"Well I'm gonna head home – Icarus got a little muddy in his walk today so I should give him a bath" She let out a small, knowing laugh as if she knew of the mess that was to come. Without noticing it they had made it to the gates of the studio.

"Well I'll see you later" Danneel said, standing on tippy toes to press her lips to Dean's in a kiss. Dean watched her walk over to a black SUV, say something to the driver and climb inside giving him a wave before it drove away.

Dean started walking back in the direction of his trailer – he supposed that Sam had gotten a similar phone call and would probably head to that Jensen's trailer to find him. While walking back Dean couldn't help but think that, although weird, this alternate reality had its perks; no monsters, angels or any of that crap. And that Danneel chick – she was pretty cool – Dean guessed that if he ever did live a normal life.

Walking around the corner, his trailer in sight Dean let out a sigh. He knew the normal life wasn't for him – maybe Sammy, but not him. He had considered telling Sam about Danneel but then abolished the thought just as quickly as it came – Sam would only pester Dean about staying and Dean knew he couldn't – if Sam wanted to then he wouldn't stop him because at least here he wasn't a freak or haunted down like some animal.

Shaking his head of his dark thoughts Dean laughed at the sight of Sam knocking on the door of his trailer, shivering in the cold – Dean had locked it before Danneel and himself had went to grab a bite to eat so Sam probably thought he was locking him out.

With a laugh Dean shouted across the distance, "Hey! Padaleski!"


End file.
